pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
April
(Cousin as player)}} April (Japanese: ミドリ / Midori) is the female choice for the player character in Pokémon Vega, as well as Pokémon Altair and Sirius. She also serves as the rival in Pokémon Altair and Sirius if the player chooses to play as her male counterpart, Gordon. Design April has long brown hair and fair skin. In Altair and Sirius, she wore green shirt over a white collared shirt with a bright red ribbon, black puffy shorts with white stockings and black boots. She also wore a white cloth similar to a headdress and a white fanny pack. In Vega, April changed her clothes to accommodate with the cold climate in Tohoak. She wore red earmuffs in addition to a blue, short-sleeved jacket under a white long-sleeved shirt, a pinkish-red skirt with a white stripe and dark brown knee socks with bright yellow snow boots. She also wore bright yellow gloves and retained her fanny pack from Altair and Sirius. In Pokémon Altair & Sirius As the playable character At some point after the Hoenn Catastrophe, April and her mother moved to Littleroot Town. There, April meets Gordon and eventually receives a starter after rescuing Professor Birch. She then goes on a journey in Hoenn, getting Gym badges, filling up the Pokedex. During her journey, April encounters the eccentric Elite Four member Mosmero and evil teams BH and WH, who plan to awaken Groudon/Kyogre respectively later on. After getting all 8 Hoenn Gym Badges and stopping BH and WH's plans, April eventually makes it to the League, becoming the Champion after defeating the current Champion Wally. Afterwards, April visits Alto Mare (a location from Pokémon Movie 5). She meets Sylvia and explores the mysterious Sphere Ruins. She then catches the remaining Legendaries before having to move back to Tohoak, kickstarting the events of Vega. As a non-playable character Trainer's Eyes/Match Call Neighbor April *Strategy Make use of the terrain! *Trainer's Pokémon I'll use any POKéMON!. *Self-Introduction I may be a girl, but I like battles, not CONTESTS. Pokémon First battle If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 103|locationname= Route 103|prize = 300|pokemon = 1}} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 103|locationname= Route 103|prize = 300|pokemon = 1}} |style="margin:auto"| If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 103|locationname= Route 103|prize = 300|pokemon = 1}} |style="margin:auto"| Second battle (optional) If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Rustboro City|locationname= Rustboro City|prize = 900|pokemon = 2}} | | Third battle If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 300|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1380|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 110|locationname= Route 110|prize = 1380|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | Fourth battle If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 119|locationname= Route 119|prize = 2400|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 119|locationname= Route 119|prize = 2400|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Route 119|locationname= Route 119|prize = 2400|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | Fifth battle (optional) If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Lilycove City|locationname= Lilycove City|prize = 2760|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Lilycove City|locationname= Lilycove City|prize = 2760|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Lilycove City|locationname= Lilycove City|prize = 2760|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | Sixth battle (Post-game in Alto Mare) Guarding the Sphere Ruins entrance If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Alto Mare|locationname= Alto Mare|prize = 5100|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Alto Mare|locationname= Alto Mare|prize = 5100|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Alto Mare|locationname= Alto Mare|prize = 5100|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Seventh battle (Optional : Post-game in Alto Mare) After defeating Gym Leader Sylvia If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Alto Mare|locationname= Alto Mare|prize = 5100|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = location = Alto Mare|locationname= Alto Mare|prize = 5100|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April AS.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = location = Alto Mare|locationname= Alto Mare|prize = 5100|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | In Pokémon Vega As the playable character April travels through the Tohoak region to get research for her father, Professor Holly. While doing so, April then takes on the gyms in Tohoak to get badges. She eventually crosses paths with Team DH, who are trying to get the Secure Styler so they can control Nemea and take over the region. As a non-playable character Wanting to battle Gordon to prove how stronger she's gotten, April then travels to Tohoak. She's battled at the lowest floor of Ice Island in the postgame. After being defeated, April then decides to stay in Tohoak to get stronger. Pokémon During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Ice Island|locationname= Ice Island|prize = 8300|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Ice Island|locationname= Ice Island|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Mirage Battles |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite April.png|class = PKMN Trainer|name = April|location = Mirage Battles|locationname= Mirage Battles|prize = 2000|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | Quotes In Pokémon Vega Ice Island * Before battle "Ugh... Brrrrr... C-c-cold... Oh! (Gordon)! You're finally here! Geez, I've been waiting so long! You're really late! I'm so cold that my teeth can't even chatter any more, and- What? You want to know why I'm here? I've finally finished my training in the Sphere Ruins! Now I'll show you the results... Achoo! The resul... Achoo! Anyway! Let's battle! Now!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) "So you came back! Heheheh! While you were busy trying to complete your Pokedex, I've been hard at work training up my team! Heheh! Compared to last time, they're so much stronger! You'll be surprised! ...Come on! Let's battle already! It's c-cold!" * Being defeated "I lost! This is terrible... I'm cold, and angry, and... Achoo!" * After being defeated "Uuuuugh! What a letdown! I trained intensely! I tried my absolute hardest! How are you still stronger than me?! ...I-it's fine. I'll just train right here! But you absolutely have to come back to battle me again later! Otherwise I'll get really mad!" Sprites Trivia Name Origin Category:Characters